She loves me for me
by cherrisoda
Summary: Robin loves Starfire, Starfire loves Robin but what happens when Speedy comes along...First Teen Titans fanfic ever!RxSF Review please! FINISHED! (Sadly)
1. An Unexpected Visit

Ok this is my first Teen Titans fanfic ever. I hope you like it please review!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans and never will.

Note: Starfire is now more accustomed to earth and sometimes asks questions about things (ummmm you know like how she goes cotton candy? Cotton blah blah blah)

Chapter 1

An unexpected visit

All of the Teen Titans were sitting on the couch watching TV. Starfire and Robin were sitting closer than normal next to each other. Beast Boy and Cyborg were nearly cracking up because of what they both looked like. Robin was blushing like mad when he was about to do the "yawn and put your arm around her" thingy (I dunno what that's called) when the doorbell rang.

Robin sighed and said, " I'll get it."

When Robin opened the door Speedy was there.

"Hey Robin what's up?" said Speedy. (I know he might not talk like that but work with me ok?)

"You know the usual. Fighting crime and stuff." replied Robin.

They walked into the room where the other titans were.

"Hey Speedy! "said Cyborg.

"Long time no see!" said Beast Boy.

"Hey Beast Boy and Cyborg! You must be Raven," said Speedy.

No reply from Raven just a stare.

"Oh and you must be the lovely Starfire." Speedy bends down and kisses Starfire's hand.

(I know a bit mushy)

Starfire giggles and blushes. Robin's face flushes with jealousy.

"So Speedy why have you come here?" said Robin eager to interrupt.

"Well I was wondering if I could become a Teen Titan." replied Speedy.

"I'm not sure we have to see what you can do first but." Said Robin.

"Oh come on Robin you've seen what Speedy can do in that competition." said Cyborg. (you know the competition of heroes and stuff.)

"Yeah! Just let him be a Teen Titan." said Beast Boy.

"Well.... alright." said Robin.

"Welcome to the gang! (would Cyborg call the teen titans a gang I dunno) Make yourself at home." said Cyborg

"Yay! Welcome, friend, Speedy to the Teen Titans!" Starfire said and hugged Speedy and Speedy hugged her back shocked at her action.

Robin was practically fuming and he was so jealous that he "calmly" walked out of the room. When Starfire saw Robin leave the room she thought that she had offended him or made him hate her because she hugged Speedy. So she broke the hug much to Speedy's disappointment.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were kinda concerned (yes I know weird of them to be concerned but just keep reading!) so they walked towards Robin's room while Starfire walked towards Raven's room and so Speedy was left alone with....a GIGANTIC screen TV and a fridge filled with food (hopefully).

"Should I? Well Cyborg did say to make himself at home." Speedy said to himself.

hmmmmmm... what 's gonna happen next? REVIEW PLEASE! I know this fanfic sucks but this is my first Teen Titans fanfic ever!

Bibi xoxo cherrisoda


	2. Talking and Questions

Sorry for not updating earlier it was because I am only allowed on the computer on Fridays and the weekends. If I am lucky I am allowed on weekdays. Well thank you to all my reviewers! In my very first fanfic I got like I 10 reviews and this is getting better! OK now thank you SOOOOO MUCH to my reviewers who have made me want to continue writing more because I am very happy! Now let's get on...

Chapter 2

Talking and questions

Starfire knocked on Raven's door and the door opened a crack.

"What do you want?" came Raven's monotone voice.

"I would like to talk to you about something that I am unsure of. Can I come in friend, Raven?" said Starfire.

"I guess. I was just meditating but I guess that can wait. Now what do you need to ask me about?" asked Raven.

"I am very confused about this feeling I have. Whenever I am around Robin I feel very happy and warm inside. It is like I want to be with him forever. Raven do you know what this feeling is?" said Starfire.

"Augh," Raven let out a sound of disgust," What you are feeling for Robin is love. I think that you should tell Robin that you love him and who knows, he might like you as well." replied Raven even though she knew that Robin loved Starfire as well." Star, I don't mean to be harsh but can you please leave I would like to get back to my meditating."

"Oh. My apologies friend, Raven. Sorry to have bothered you." said Starfire.

Meanwhile outside the door of Robin's room...

"Ummm... who's going to knock?" asked Beast Boy.

"Fine. I will." sighed Cyborg.

They knocked and Robin invited them in and asked them why they were here. Beast Boy just started laughing.

"HAHAHAHA. You and Starfire were sitting extremely close together and you were blushing so much! You should have seen the look on your face when Speedy kissed Starfire on the hand and the way you stormed out like that! That was hilarious!" said Beast Boy and he was laughing so much that he was rolling about on the floor. Cyborg and Robin just ignored him.

"Robin are you just going to let Speedy steal her away from you?" asked Cyborg.

"I do not know what you are talking about!" replied Robin.

"Oh come on! It's a bit obvious that you love her! You are like practically screaming at her '"I lurve you Starfire. I want to kiss you Starfire!"' Anyone can read you like a book. Except for Starfire who is clueless." said Cyborg.

"What?! Is it really that obvious?" questioned Robin.

"Aha! You admit it! So why don't you just confess your undying love for her before someone else steals her! If you don't you will be sorry!" said Cyborg.

"But what if I mess up or she gets the wrong message or I say the worng thing?!" asked Robin frantically.

"Just tell her and who knows? The results might please you." said Cyborg and left the room dragging Beast Boy along with him to let Robin think in peace.

Meanwhile in Starfire's room...

"I should tell Robin what I feel soon or else he will never know the true feelings I have for him." whispered Starfire, "I shall tell him today before it is too late." And she walked out of her room towards Robin's room. She stepped in front of his door and knocked.

"Who is it?" asked Robin.

"It is me, Starfire." replied Starfire.

"Oh come in." Robin said this rather nervously because the girl he loved was about to come in to his room, which was rather messy.

Starfire took a deep breath and entered his room.

"Robin. I would like to tell you something. Can you meet me on the roof at sunset?" asked Starfire.

"Sure." Replied Robin with what he thought was a casual voice.

"OK I shall meet you at the roof soon." said Starfire and left the room. Robin and Starfire both let out a breath of air at the same time and each had the same thought, _It is time to let out my feelings._

__

OOO000000hh What's gonna happen? Review and you might find out soon.


	3. Predictable

Thank you to those who have reviewed. Hope you like this chapter! Sorry it took so long to update.This has some verses of the song 'Predictable' by Good Charlotte. The lyrics are in italic.

Chapter 3

Predictable

Starfire was sitting on the roof and thinking to herself until Robin came up.

"Robin I have been talking to Raven about this feeling I have been having whenever I am around a certain someone and Raven says that this feeling is love." said Starfire.

' Is this why she called me up here? Who is this guy? She loves another person and that person isn't me!' thought Robin frantically until Starfire's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"This person makes me feel very happy and whenever he is around I feel like al my problems have been solved.," said Starfire. 'Am I doing the right thing?' thought Starfire.

Something isn't right  
I can feel it again feel it again

"And this...this... person...is..." stuttered Starfire.

'Oh I'll just get this over and done with because she doesn't love me.' thought Robin.

"is... is you Robin. I love you!" Starfire blurted out."And I would just like to know if you feel the same for me."

I knew it all along   
You're so predictable  
I knew something would go wrong (something's always wrong)

"Look Starfire I... love you as well but I don't think that it will work out with you being a titan and all." Robin just blurted that out and he knew that he had ruined his chances with Starfire.

"No I don't want to hear you say that! I understand that you want to forget your feelings." cried Starfire.

So you don't have to call  
Or say anything at all  
So predictable (so predictable)

Tears were already running down her face. It pained Robin to see her like this." I would just like to do this before I try to stop loving you although it will pain me." And she kissed Robin on the cheek and ran off the roof crying her heart out.

Robin touched his cheek and wished that he could take back those words. Meanwhile Starfire was crying and her sight was blurred so she couldn't see that she was about to bump into someone. She just ran into the person and they both fell over. She landed on his chest.

"Oh I am sorry I was not watching where I was going." sniffed Starfire and she lookes up to see that it was...Speedy.

Speedy lifted up her chin and asked, "Starfire why are you crying?"

"I have just found out that Robin wants to forget his feelings about me." replied Starfire.

So take your empty words your broken promises  
And all the time you stole cause I am done with this

"And now no one will ever feel the same way for me!" cried Starfire and continued crying.

"That's not true Starfire." said Speedy.

"But how do you know?" asked Starfire her tears were slowly ceasing.

"I know because I love YOU." said Speedy and he said it without a mumble.

Starfire stopped crying and said" I think I love you too."

I can give it away give it away  
I'm doin everything I should've  
And now I'm makin a change  
I'm living the day  
I'm giving back what you gave me  
I don't need anything

And Speedy leaned down and kissed her but just as they were kissing Robin had seen it all.

Everywhere I go   
Everyone I meet  
Every time I try to fall in love  
They all want to know why I'm so broken  
Why am I so cold  
Why I'm so hard inside.  
Why am I scared  
What am I afraid of  
I don't even know  
This story's never had an end  
I've been waiting   
I've been searching  
I've been hoping  
I've been dreaming you would come back

'Why did I stuff it up?" thought Robin angrily to himself.

But I know the ending of this story  
You're never coming back   
Never..never..never..never.....echo.....

'Now I'll never be able to be with the one I love. He's taken her away from me and now she'll never love me again.'

**Dun dun dun dun! What will happen next?** **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU to all my reviewers. So if you review NOW then YOU will read my next chapter SOON! I promise you there is MUCH, MUCH more! I think it's bad... but please still review and I have some tests coming up and I need to start on the next chappie so it might take quite a while for me to update.**


	4. immature?

Ok. It might take quite a while for me to update but please do not send rude reviews like this:

Chenchogga Smith

2004-11-09

1

Anonymous

You smell like my grandmother's socks. I like bananas and apples and pears and tuna and cheetos and whip cream and ketchup and mayo and flowers that have bees on them and chairs and black. By the way I hate your story.

Love,  
Chenchogga Smith

P.S.  
I don't get it?

If you have nothing nice to say without any helpful ADVICE then please do not review. ESPECIALLY you Chenchogga Smith because you are not welcome to review only if you actually have something NICE or some HELPFUL ADVICE to say Do you think I actually CARE what YOU say because you really are not worth mentioning but just to actually tell you what to do next time you review. Oh and WTF was it with your telling me what you like I mean I don't want to know what a person who is very immature likes. Are you in kindergarten or something beacause you don't sound very mature. If you would like to comment on this Smith guy then feel free to do so.

Anyway to the more important and worth mentioning things. I will now reply to my reviewers.

Korian'dr: Thank you. Your friend and you must have good taste LOL!

Chelsea: It is very unpredictable because I just make it up as I type.

Rose: Sorry but I'm afraid that I am a Starfire and Robin shipper. But there will probably be more Star and Speedy.

misundersoodgrl: Thank you!

little-chibi-girl: haha I will try and update soon.

solodancer789: hmmmmmm I dunno but I just made it up! But thanks for you reviews!

orlifan4561: Thank you!

Titan StarFire 100: OK I will see if I can fulfil your suggestions.

BoggartBait04: I shall soon.

yynuh: Do you really think so? Cool.

cupcakies: Thank you

anniecat: I know it is very obvious in the shows! Thanks for your reviews!

homertime690: thanx!

TTnHPlover: haha you're one to talk... propper grammer... stuff like that, you can always improve! And I quote! Did you mean pelling be chance? Proppershakes head

kilala63: I don't think I can sorry!

Airhead123: Thanx!

robstar4ever: Thanx!

TheLivingGhost: hehe thanx!

lyokogrl: Thanx!

dbzgtfan2004: hehe thanx!

luvlifecharm: That's the whole point with speedy there. but anyways thanx!

Freak Off Her Leash; thank you for your review!

sweetiepie3193: thanx!

blonde shadowcat: thanx!

Titan StarFire 100: thanx!

kenshinlover2002: thanx!

Sky-333: thanx!

Hehe...okok I know I said too many thanx but I really don't have much time to go into detail. Lots of tests coming up and I still have to write the next chappie! So it might be a while until I update.

Bibi cherrisoda xoxo


	5. Everywhere

Hmmmmm.. thank you very much to my reviewers you make me want to cry for some reason. You might see at the end of the chapter where I will put some reviews on. Ok this chappie has some parts of Michelle Branch's Everywhere even though it doesn't really suit the parts of this chap. On with the story!

Chapter 4

Everywhere

Starfire and Speedy had been dating 2 weeks they were tight and like a real couple but lately Starfire had been getting these thoughts and most of the time she saw Robin instead of Speedy. Whenever she slept her dreams would dream of Robin. Whenever Speedy kissed her she would think that Robin was kissing her. She wondered how she could get this far with her relationship with Speedy.

Just tell me how I got this far   
Just tell me why you're here and who you are   
'Cause every time I look   
You're never there   
And every time I sleep   
You're always there

Starfire was upset at the time when she said that she loved Speedy she didn't know what to do but in some way she liked Speedy but not the serious kind of love.It hurt her to think that she was having a relationship with someone who she didn't really love and she wanted to be with Robin who she really and truly loved but he had hurt her by saying how their feelings could affect the team. The feeling of pain was still there and she couldn't get rid of it.

_I recognize the way you make me feel   
It's hard to think that   
You might not be real   
I sense it now, the water's getting deep   
I try to wash the pain away from me   
Away from me_

"Hey babe." Said a familiar voice behind her and kissed her on the neck.

"Hi Speedy." Replied Starfire trying to sound happy. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Robin standing in the doorway like he was frozen and staring at her and Speedy.

Robin walked away with sadness in his eyes. "How could I stuff it up like that?" said Robin to himself.

Starfire knew that the longer she stayed with Speedy she was hurting herself, Robin and Speedy. She needed to stop this soon.

"Speedy can we talk?" asked Starfire uncertainly.

"Sure babe. What's on your mind?" replied Speedy.

"Well lately I feel like there's been something missing from our relationship and I don't think I can keep on going knowing that I don't feel the same feelings for you as I had for Robin. Sorry but we can be friends right?" said Starfire softly.

"Oh," said Speedy disappointedly. "Sure we can be friends. I just thought that we had something special."

"Thank you for understanding." Replied Starfire and she walked towards her room, which was near Robin's. She sighed because who could she turn to now besides Raven and even Raven didn't really understand.

Meanwhile in Robin's room Robin heard a sigh and somehow knew that it was Starfire's. Even though no one could tell that this sigh was of sadness Robin could. It was like since he had stuffed up with Starfire he had remembered almost everything of her that he could remember. Her voice and her face and that was about it. He didn't know what made him do this but Robin walked out of his room and walked towards the Starfire who was walking slowly in the hallway with her head hung down.

"Hey Starfire what's wrong?" asked Robin.

"Oh nothing is the matter Robin". Replied Starfire softly. She turned away from his gaze because she felt very uncomfortable around him since what he had said on the roof.

Robin held her hand gently. This gesture sent shivers down her spine but her heart leapt with joy.

And when I touch your hand   
It's then I understand   
The beauty that's within   
It's now that we begin   
You always light my way   
I hope there never comes a day   
No matter where I go   
I always feel you so

"Come on Star I know that there's a problem. You can tell me anything." Said Robin and his eyes/mask/face/whatever seemed to have so much trust in them that Starfire gave in.

"Ok Robin. Well... I broke up with Speedy because I...I..." She felt that she couldn't say I saw you, Robin instead of Speedy. "I didn't feel very comfortable with Speedy and I couldn't keep the relationship going on when I didn't feel comfortable." Finished Starfire uncertainly.

"Yes!!!!!!!! She broke up with Speedy!" Robin ALMOST cried out for joy but he didn't of course instead he said "Oh. That's too bad. Are you upset about this because you shouldn't be because you didn't really love him." And as soon as he said that he wished he could of taken those words back because he thought that Starfire would think that it was a stupid thing to say. But she didn't. She didn't really hear his words only like, the first 3 sentences.

"Oh not truly upset just disappointed that I might not find someone that I truly love." Replied Starfire.

' Oh if only you loved me as much as I loved you Robin.' Thought Starfire.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone_

"Starfire don't think that..." said Robin softly. Suddenly he had a sudden urge to kiss her.

' Go on. You know you want to.' said one part of his mind.' You two are standing awfully close together. Wouldn't it be the right time to kiss her? You think 24-7 about her. You see her in everyone. Go on. This is your chance! This is your chance to make things up with her.'

' Wait... How can one kiss make things up when she probably doesn't like me anymore.' Argued Robin.

' You always have to complicate things don't you... well.... I dunno. Just kiss her dammit!'

He took a deep breath and leant in and Starfire looked up. She was leaning in too.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I catch my breath   
It's you I breathe   
You're everything I know   
That makes me believe   
I'm not alone _

You're in everyone I see   
So tell me   
Do you see me?

Their lips were almost touching... Just a little bit closer...

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! Please? OO makes puppy dog face My first ever cliffie!!!!!!! YAY! ok like I said above I will explain to you why I was so touched by your reviews. Sorry I only have time for like 2 or more reviews because I have to study. Damn! Why are there so many yearlys in year 7? WHY WHY?!

DonkeyK

2004-11-10

4

Anonymous

Beautiful. Just beautiful. Please write more! I'm begging on my knee's! I love how you captured all of the Titan's true personalities and how you know exactly what they would say in those cituations.It's like magic or something!

Such a nice review! Thank you! PS please explain to me about how I captured their personalities in your next review if you review.

Korian'dr

2004-11-09

3

Anonymous

my friend and i luv your story!   
but is starfire really in luv with speedy??   
cuz then that is no fair!!   
unless starfire is in denial or sumting and that she later figures out that she luvs robin and gets back 2gether with him.   
huh then that would be soo cool!!   
dont answer me though cuz i want 2 read the ending and find out!   
Great story!   
Korian'dr

How nice! Thank you Korian'dr and her friend!

Wow! Who would have thought that a girl in year 7 and is just 12 yrs old could have a "good" fanfic in you guys opinions not mine! This chap totally sucks because I dunno... But it sucks just like my other chaps but still PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Thank you Rose on giving me good luck for my tests!

Oh my goodness I have written so many chaps with songs in them!

Bibi until I write again

Cherrisoda xoxo


	6. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Thank you to all my reviewers except for ONE. This chappie has the verses of ' Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Greenday. I told you I'm getting obsessed with songchaps! This was really difficult to write because I didn't know what to do! All this stress with the tests! Anyways hope you like it!

Chapter 5

Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Their lips were almost touching... Just a little bit closer...

But just at the last moment one part of Starfire's mind thought 'What are you doing?! He doesn't like you anymore remember? Stop before it's too late!'

Just as their lips were about to touch Starfire opened her eyes and turned away. Robin had his eyes still closed and the he opened them wondering why their lips hadn't met yet.

"Sorry Robin but I do not want to do this after what you said the other day on the roof." Said Starfire with eyes cast down so she didn't have to look at him. And she walked towards her room and left Robin alone in the hallway with his head hung down thinking to himself.

"So close and yet so far." Said Robin to no one but himself. He walked into his room with angry thoughts in his head and turning up his radio( let's just pretend he has one) so loud that no one could hear him shouting and cursing. Greenday's Boulevard of Broken Dreams was played.

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
I walk alone I walk alone  
I walk alone and I walk a-

__

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I'll walk alone

Ah..ah..

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone  
Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone  
I walk alone I walk alone  
I walk alone and I walk a-

__

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I'll walk alone

__

Ah..ah..  
I walk alone and I walk a-

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a-

__

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I'll walk alone

All through the song he was yelling and shouting words of rage. Pretty soon he got tired of yelling so he went to the training room to punch and kick as much and as hard as he wanted to get rid of the anger pouring out of him.

As soon as he got to the training room he was punching and kicking. Attacking whatever he was attacking with all his might and the rage that was building up inside of him. Eventually he got tired of showing his anger by yelling and fighting and so went on the roof to try to take away the anger.

"Aaaaaah.This is such a beautiful sight "sighed Robin, watching the sunset. "But not as beautiful as Starfire." He quietly added.

Suddenly the sunset made him remember about the incident that happened on the roof a few weeks ago.

Flashback

"is... is you Robin. I love you!" Starfire blurted out."And I would just like to know if you feel the same for me."

A thousand words ran through his head. A warm feeling ran through his body sending waves of tingling sensations. He didn't know what to say. What could he say?

"Look Starfire I... love you as well but I don't think that it will work out with you being a titan and all." Robin just blurted that out and he knew that he had ruined his chances with Starfire.

He should have said anything, anything! Anything but that!

"No I don't want to hear you say that! I understand that you want to forget your feelings." cried Starfire.

He should have said something but it seemed that she wouldn't listen because she just ran off the roof and into Speedy's open arms...

End of Flashback

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos." Chanted a dull, monotonic voice.

' Raven might be able to give me advice about Starfire.' Thought Robin.

"Yes. What do you need to ask me Robin?" asked Raven but still in her meditating position.

"Huh? How did you know that?" questioned Robin.

"Don't you remember? I can read minds." Said Raven like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh yeah." Robin sweatdrops. "Well I want to know if you can give me advice on how I can talk and apologise to Starfire without her getting the wrong message or avoiding me." said Robin having no idea on how to ask this question.

"It would probably come naturally if you truly do love her. Just think before you say." Said Raven

"It's not very good advice." Said Robin

"Well why don't you try and think of something better! Why did you even ask for advice anyway? I don't have any experience!" said Raven starting to sound pissed off.

"Ahahaha." Laughed Robin nervously. Sweatdrops again. "Okokok I'll take your advice since I can't ask Beast Boy or Cyborg not that they would even be able to give ANY advice and I will not ask Speedy. So your advice would probably be the best I've got." Robin ran off the roof as fast as he could in case Raven really did get angry.

"Boys. I would never understand them if I couldn't mind read." Said Raven while rolling her eyes.

In Robin's room

Robin was pacing back and forth trying to think of his apology.

"Wait... Why am I apologising for anyway?" asked Robin to himself. Then he hit himself lightly on the head and said" Argh! I don't even know why I'm apologising!"

Suddenly Raven's voice popped inside his head. He figured that Raven had been mind reading again. "Just tell her how sorry you are for breaking her heart and tell her that you truly do love her."

"Hey! How do you know that Iove her?!"

"Need to go back to meditating."

"Wait!" But he got no reply just this beeping sound in his head going beep beep beep.

"Ok. So back to my apology." Sighed Robin.

After what seemed like hours but was actually 59 minutes he found the perfect thing to say, He walked to Starfire's bedroom, took a deep breath and knocked.

"Who is it?" asked Starfire.

"Umm...It's Robin. I want to talk to you." Said Robin

"...Come in." replied Starfire's voice uncertainly.

Robin opened the door.

"What do you want to tell me?" asked Starfire.

"Starfire..."

DUNDUNDUNDUN dramatic music Wonder what happened next? I'm not so sure myself so if you have any suggestions then please tell me on your next review. Sorry that it sucks because I didn't know what to write and now the next chap will be even more difficult to write! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please!

Trisscar: good review. Quite entertaining. You pointed out some VERY obvious facts.

Ocdsugar: Rightio... you're weird. Sound quite a bit like the Smith dude but not as immature but you're weirder.


	7. The Reason

Thank you to my reviewers even though I really didn't get any advice on how to make Robin apologise. This chapter probably sucks coz' I didn't know the PERFECT way to make him apologise. ARGH! MY FANFICS SUCK! Ok well too bad cos' I can't think of anything else. At the end of the chapter I will put some answers to reviewers.

Chapter 5 

" _Starfire…"_

Chapter 6

The Reason

Continuing on from Chapter 5… 

" Starfire…imsorryihurtyouinevermeanttosaythosethingstoyouieloveyouitrulydo," blurted out Robin.

" Is that some new language in the Earth customs?" asked Starfire, puzzled.

Robin took a deep breath and said "Starfire, I'm so sorry, I never meant to do those things to you. You gave me a reason to change, you gave me a reason become someone else. I'm sorry Starfire, I owe it all to you. I'm not perfect, Starfire, I just want to let you know. On earth, we all make mistakes. Forgive me, Starfire, I never meant to do that to you."

Starfire just stood there, her eyes wide with surprise. She couldn't believe Robin had said that. So many questions were running through her head and she couldn't believe how sweet Robin was for apologising to her. Starfire realised all the wrong things she had done to Robin. Tears came to her eyes.

"Robin…you should not have apologised…I should have," Starfire said and burst into tears. She wrapped her arms around Robin's shoulders and sobbed.

"Starfire, I was the one who was a jerk. I never meant to hurt you. So do you wanna get some pizza when you're ready?" asked Robin, patting her awkwardly.

"I would love to Robin," replied Starfire, wiping her eyes.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW…sorry it was so short and really weird... But still review please! It's not finished yet but please review.

Stuff that happened

26th November: I went to my school's music festival and I performed! Yayness! I had to perform my group's composition because all of the year 7 music classes had to compose a composition and my group's composition was chosen! I was nervous but luckily I ddn't make any mistakes.

28th November: Waaaaaaahhhhh. My mum didn't allow me to go ice skating with my friends because we had to go to church! My friend was threatening over msn that when she got offline she would call my mum and tell her to let me go!

30th November: Meet my pen pal at Sydney Tech. I'm sorta dreading the day.

Reviewers

misundersoodgrl: woah! 3 reviews! Sorry there won't be that much of Speedy and Star! Dunno bout your titan question.

blonde shadowcat: Thanks

Inu-Steph: haha thanx

Guess who :I know it's you Trisscar.

StarRobin4everandever: haha thank you!

kenshinlover2002: Hope you like this chap even though it's not as good.


	8. Pizza, Icecream and sunsets

Sorry it took so long to update! I'll explain at the end of the chapter. This chapter might not be very good because I dunno what to write. Now on with the chapter! My friend Vicky is updating my chapters every week or so…even though this might not be enough time for reviewers to review…but please review ASAP.

Chapter 8

Pizza, ice-cream and sunsets

At the Pizza Parlour…

"Hmmmm…Robin, what should I choose for a topping? Should I have my usual flavour of mint frosting, pickles and syrup?" asked Starfire who was still not that much accustomed to Earth.

"Why don't you try something different like," Robin quickly scanned the menu. "…Hawaiian!"

" But Robin isn't Hawaii a state, correct? Or does this pizza come from Hawaii?" asked Starfire, puzzled.

"Ummm…Let's just have some ice-cream!" said Robin who didn't want to answer the question.

"That sounds delightful! I have never tried ice-cream before!" said Starfire.

At the Ice-creamery…

"Can we share a ice-cream Robin, in case I do not like it?" asked Starfire.

Robin blushed at the thought of this.

"Okay…" stuttered Robin, who was blushing furiously." What flavour would you like?"

"What flavour do you like the most, Robin?" asked Starfire.

"Why don't we have Mint chocolate chip? I think you might like that. After all you do like mint frosting so it might taste a bit like that." Said Robin.

"Sounds wonderful!" exclaimed Starfire.

" One mint chocolate chip ice-cream sundae please." Robin said at the counter.

"Oh my god! Like how sweet! You two are sharing a sundae! I didn't know that you two were dating! You two make like such a cute couple!" said the person who took their order who was a perky teenage girl.

Robin was blushing again. Starfire didn't really understand what the girl had said but before both of them could say anything the girl had already made their sundae.

"Like here you go! Wait let me get you two spoons!" said the girl and handed Robin two spoons and their sundae and winked at the two of them.

After the ice-cream…

"That was delightful Robin! I would like to have ice-cream with you again sometime!" exclaimed Starfire.

" I would like to have ice-cream with you again as well!" said Robin.

They were strolling along the beach and the sun was about to set. They sat down and began to watch the sunset. Robin looked around him. He saw couples everywhere.

'I wish that me and Starfire were a couple' thought Robin and sighed.

While the sun was about to set Starfire was looking at a couple that was sitting near them. The girl leaned her head on the boy's shoulder. Starfire decided to do the same. She leaned her head on Robin's shoulder.

Robin suddenly felt a weight on his shoulders. He looked down and saw Starfire.

'Omg…Starfire is putting her head on my shoulder!' thought Robin while blushing. ' What do I do?'

Robin saw the same couple that Starfire saw and the boy put his head on her head gently.

Robin was so shocked by Starfire's action that instead of putting his head on her head gently his head just like landed on top of her head.

"Ow!" said Starfire while rubbing her head.

" Sorry!" said Robin while thinking to himself that he was such an idiot.

" That's ok…" Starfire drifted off because she caught Robin staring at her through his mask…

He was leaning in closer and closer…

'OMG! What am I doing?!' thought Robin.

'Hello! You want to kiss her!' said a voice in his head.

' Wah?! Who said that?!' thought Robin.

'I am your mind. Now if you don't kiss her you will lose your mind! Now kiss her dammit! I'm sick and tired of this!'Said his mind in his…well…head.

Couple around them were kissing…there was no turning back now…she was leaning in too…

REVIEW PLEASE! Oh yeah and I really would like to reply to my reviewers but I can't. I'm not allowed on the internet for one month so my friend is updating my fanfic for me. I'm not allowed to go on because of my friend's bloody penpal. He sent me a virus so now my comp's stuffed up! Bloody hell! Her penpal is such a b!

So on the 30th of November lots of the people in my school went to Sydney Tech to meet our penpals…I didn't really talk to mine but so did a lot of people…I guess you could say my one is nice and my friend Vicky's one didn't seem as bad as on msn…because he was really arrogant….But anyways review please! And a Merry Christmas to all!

Bibi

Cherisoda xoxo


	9. Kiss of the Sunset

Thank you to all that have reviewed and thank you to my friend Vicky who is updating my chapters. This might be a bit cheesy and mushy but anyways hope you like this chappie!

Chapter 9

Kiss of the sunset

And closer and closer until…their lips finally touched.

Robin

The feel of her lips and the emotions that was racing through his body made his body tingle all over. Sparks were lighting up and fireworks were exploding. He wished that he could feel like this forever and ever with Starfire.

Starfire

This is what she had been longing for ever since she had loved him. All that she felt for him was poured out into this kiss. Her body tingled and she wished that she could stay with Robin forever.

Normal

They both felt like something that was empty before was now complete. They broke the kiss. They stared at each other's eyes like they could see their soul…But what Starfire really wanted was to see Robin's eyes.

"Robin, can I see your eyes, because I cannot love someone truly if I have never seen their eyes to see what emotions they hold to see of they truly do love me." Said Starfire.

Robin nodded and peeled of his mask…the colour of his eyes were not brown, blue or hazel …They were…sea foam green with flecks of periwinkle blue and violet that danced about in his eyes.

"They are…are beautiful Robin. Why don't you show them? Why do you have to hide this beauty away from the world?" asked Starfire.

" I just don't feel as secure or confident without the mask Star…" said Robin. "Now that I have shown you my eyes do you believe that I truly do love you with all my heart? Because I really do Starfire, I really do."

"I believe you Robin and I love you as well. With all the love that my heart can hold, which is my eternal love for you." Said Starfire.

Little did they know that someone who was lurking behind them, behind the couples unnoticed was watching them the whole time.

" Starfire will be mine, and if I can't have her no one will!" said the person.

You guys probably know who this guy is but review please! So then you will find out what happens next!

Bibi

cherrisoda xoxo


	10. Took her Away

Sorry! I can't answer to my reviewers because I can only go online next month! But Vicky is helping me update my chaps so I hope you like this one even though it won't be very good because I didn't know what to write and it might be mushy. THANK YOU to all my reviewers because you guys have been so nice except for maybe a few...But anyways, on with the story!

At Titans Tower

"Robin, I had a truly wonderful time at the beach today. That was the best day of my life! I hope to do this again." Said Starfire dreamily while leaning on his chest on the big couch. (See mushiness!)

" We will Starfire, soon." Replied Robin while stroking her hair.

Speedy walked into the room.

"Oh, Starfire and _Robin_, I didn't see you two here, hope I didn't interrupt anything. I was going to watch some TV. Care to join me?" asked Speedy.

" Sounds good." Responded Robin.

"Thank you for the invitation but it is getting late and I am getting sleepy. So I must retire to my room." Said Starfire tiredly while yawning.

" Would you like me to walk you to your room?" asked Robin.

" That will not be necessary. Goodnight Robin and Speedy." Said Starfire, yawning again, but before she left she planted a goodnight kiss on Robin's cheek.

Robin placed his hand where she had kissed her and sighed while looking at the place where she had sat next to him on the couch.

" So, what do you wanna watch?" asked Speedy, interrupting Robin's track of thought.

"Umm…what's there to watch?" asked Robin.

"Nothing much," replied Speedy while flicking through channels, "News, Iron Chef, Chick Flick, The OC(go the OC!)."

Speedy flicked through the channels and finally stopped at a channel where a teenager was playing basketball in a park.

"Cool, what show is this?" asked Robin

"It's One Tree Hill. It's a new series." Replied Speedy while staring at the screen. (Go One Tree Hill! OTH ROCKS!)" Sooooo, what did you do to Star to make her fall in love with you? Put some drugs in her food or what?"

" What the hell is that supposed to mean?" exclaimed Robin angrily.

"I mean, she liked me, an we dated for like 2 weeks. She even said that she loved me! And then out of the blue she says that she didn't love me because of _you_. Do you really think that it was just a coincidence that she said that just as we were going steady?" replied Speedy coolly.

" You two never really loved each other. You know, you're a good actor, pretending that you really loved her, you never did. You didn't respect her and you played her like a doll. She deserves someone better." Robin shot back starting to get pissed off.

"Oh and I suppose you're better than me?" said Speedy smugly.

" We are all equal people, no one is better than one person and you can't be better than others. But I can try my best and be the best person I can be." Replied Robin trying to stay calm and he walked off to his room.

" You think that with your "wise" words you this is over, but really it's just begun." Said Speedy quietly to himself and he was left alone with One Tree Hill.(Go One Tree Hill!)

Sooo…what did you think? I know it's weird and at times it doesn't make sense but I just wrote whatever…review please oh and next month I am allowed back on the net waah such a cruel punishment. Reviews will be appreciated and those with constructive criticism I don't think I can correct cos I've written some chaps( that is if I'm bothered to write any). But still review! And it would be nice if one of you guys will tell me how many reviews I have gotten all together because I can't check online.

BiBi

cherrisoda xoxo

Merry Christmas!


	11. A Clue

Thanks to all my reviewers. I love you guys!!!!!! Except for a few… I will try and answer some of them, sorry if I miss out on anyone! Sorry if my chaps aren't long enough, but that is because I have no imagination whatsoever and sorta because I'm evil and wanna make you guys hanging there. LOL. Ok Hope you like this chap but I didn't know what to write, like what the "person", who I think you've guessed already is gonna do to Star. Enjoy! I like cheese! I dunno why my friends call me random.

Chapter 11

A clue

Starfire was listening to the radio and this really nice song came up. Just as the song was starting someone was knocking on her door.

"Come in," said Starfire, thinking that it would be someone like Robin.

Speedy entered the room carrying a bottle of perfume.

"Starfire, I just came to give you a present," said Speedy softly.

"What reason is there for you to give me a present? It would be too nice to accept a gift for no reason," responded Starfire.

"Well, I am planning to quit the team because I don't feel really comfortable here and I wanted to give you something special, something that you would remember," replied Speedy with a " cute little sad face".

"Oh, Speedy, I did not wish for you to go. It seemed such a short time. Your gift looks very dear. Did you waste a lot of money on this gift and what brand is the perfume?" asked Starfire.

"Well it was expensive but I didn't really have any trouble getting the money. The brand is Chanel," replied Speedy with a halfish smile.

"Some of the girls here on this planet say that Chanel smells very nice, may I have a sample of this smell?" asked Starfire curiously.

"Of course! It is yours isn't it?" exclaimed Speedy while handing her the bottle.

She took the lid off and took a whiff. She immediately dropped to the floor,unconscious.

"Now I have you. And no one can save you, not even Robin. I can't even believe that you fell for that," whispered Speedy to Starfire even though she couldn't hear him. So then that probably just proved that he was going cra-zee.

In the morning

Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg were sitting at the breakfast table. Robin entered the room.

"Hey everyone," said Robin while stretching and rubbing his eyes. He quickly scanned the table. "Where's Starfire and Speedy," asked Robin worriedly.

"Robin I don't know how to put this but Starfire and Speedy are gone. I went to her room to ask her if I could borrow a brush and no one answered, so I went inside. I found a note on her pillow and it was addressed to you," replied Raven with a hint of worry instead of the usual monotone, bored voice. She handed hime the note. He ripped the envelope.

_Titans and Robin, _

_Your dearest girlfriend is now in my possession. _

_If you want her back you will have to think carefully._

_Here's a clue, 'The world is quiet here. The view is wonderful.'_

_Let's see how smart you are and see if you can figure out where she is._

_But hurry because by 3 o'clock she will be swept away._

"We have until 3 o'clock to find her. And he's only left us one clue," burst out robin Robin.

"Well tell us, what are the clues?!" asked Beast Boy excitedly.(Not like the happy excited but like excited as in to get him to hurry.)

"'The world is quiet here. The view is wonderful,'" read our Robin and looked up. Al he saw were 2 blank faces but one looked like she had gotten it.

" I've got it! I know where she is. She's at…"

Sooo…eager to find out what happens next? Just review and you will soon find out! In case none of you knew Speedy had put in this liquid or whatever that makes you unconscious if you smell it into the perfume so that he could kidnap her and take her away more easily. I wish you all a Merry Christmas! I would like to thank all my reviewers who made me want to keep on going to continue to write 'She loves me for me'. I chose that title because there was this song that had the words ' she loves me for me' but I can't find the lyrics or the song, I was thinking of making a songchap with those lyrics but I can't find them, so if any of you guys know the song then tell me please on your review, it would be greatly appreciated! Btw, do any of you guys go on ? If you do then just guess my username, it's a bit obvious and rate my avatar(picture person).Ok, now I'm gonna answer to reviewers! Sorry if I forgot anyone and there might be lotsa people with the same response eg. Thanx but I don't have enough time to go into detail. I love you guys! Btw, read my profile! Just tell me what you think of my profile in your next review. Also I might be making a Christmas fanfic. So if I do please read!

angelinajfan322: Here's the update you wanted. Are you a new reviewer? A reviewer with the same interests as me yay! I like the word yay for some reason…my friends call me hyper for some reason, I dunno why.

misundersoodgrl: Thanks for being my ummmm…what's the word? I think it's frequent….so anyways, thanks for being one of my frequent reviewers! Yeah, I can get late as well with school.

Sheeta-33: Here's the review I promised. Thanks!

HYPER CHICK : LMAO,ROTFL,LOL, Sorry about those laughing thingies but your review is one of the funniest ever! I am cracking up! I was reading it in the library and then I just burst out laughing! The other pplz were staring at me! Your name suits you/your reviews.

KidFlashisHot: YAY! Another reviewer who watches the same shows as I do! I also like that song and btw can you tell me who Kid Flash is in your next review?

Orligirl : sniff, sniff…such a nice review! Yay! A nice reviewer like most of the others! YAY!

Courtfire : Should I keep you in suspense? LOL. Thanks!

blaze-firestorm: I live in Australia…so the spelling might be different from where you come from, tell me where you come from if you review next time!

Danny: Hmmmm…interesting ideas, I might use them! Thanks for those ideas, I'll probably mention you in the next chap…that is if I write one!

Riles: Muahahaha, I'm the Phantom of the Opera!!!!!!!!!!!…I think that just ruined my image of trying to be evil! I am evil I tell you Evil!!!!!!!!

Person: haha. I dunno what's so funny about it but I just feel like laughing! Anyways, thanks!

Pookey: huh? Sorry, no offence but what did you mean it was so real? Please enlighten me(Yay! I'm using big words now that I'm going on to yr 8!) on your next review. Oh and your review was really cool! Yay another nice review!

SocialKween: Such nice reviews! Thank you so much! Oh yeah and sorry I can't write tham loner, just can't be more imaginative.

Quarxphonix : Thank you!

kenshinlover2002: Yay! Another frequent reviewer! But I might just be getting you mixed up with someone else. But anyways, Thanks for your reviews!

Starbeam : Thank you!!!!!!!! Haha very cool review!

Titan StarFire 100: Yay! I'm off to a very good start!

StarRobin4everandever: Yes! You're probably right! Thank you very much for your reviews.

Robstar: Haha! Well you guessed wrong! Just a joke, no hard feelings! Thanks!

titans101: Thanks for what you have pointed out! Thanks for your review.

Fullmetal Flutist: Hey inu-steph! Cool pen name! I get my ideas from…ummmmmm…CHEESE! That was pretty pathetic for an answer LOL! Thanks for you reviews!

luvlifecharm: Yay! You give me such good compliments! I really don't think I deserve them!

So once again, sorry if I missed out on anyone! Hope you liked the chap!


	12. Time

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was too lazy to write it up and I had writer's block. Thank you to all my reviewers, and all of you were eager to find out what would happen next I decided to write this chappie just for you guys! I would like to thank one reviewer especially but I dunno if he reviews anymore. His reviewer name is ' Danny' I think, so if you're reading this then thank you fro your idea it really helped! Now on with the chap.

Chapter 12

Time

" I've got it! I know where she is! She's at the beach!" exclaimed Raven.

" Yes, but where in the beach and how did you get it?" asked Robin.

" You know that big rock that the tide smashes against at 3 o'clock?" asked Raven.

"Oh, yeah that one," replied Beast Boy.

" Well, she's there. The letter says 'The world is quiet here. The view is wonderful.' Well, I remember, one time when Starfire went with me to the beach to do some meditating. We sat on the big rock before the tide came in. I remember that Starfire said ' The world is quiet here. The view is wonderful.'Also the letter gave us another clue, it says'But hurry because by 3 o'clock she will be swept away,' " said Raven, " Now we have to find her as soon as possible!"

The titans ran towards the beach.

At the Beach

Speedy had tied her to the big rock securely when she was still unconscious, in the morning. Later she had gained back conscious.

" You'll never get away with this! The titans will find me, you'll see!" shouted Starfire.

" Muahahaha…They're too dumb to know where you are, they'll never have the brains! Haven't you noticed yet, my dear Starfire? They're no brains and all brawn. Muahahaha!" cackled Speedy. Suddenly someone had hit him on the back of his head with a pole.

" Surprised that we actually found her?" asked Robin, " You guys go and untie Starfire and I'll take care of Speedy. Titans, go!"

( I warn you guys, skip this part, I'm not good at action scenes. Sorry, but I'm gonna try and make it short so then you guys won't die from how bad it is.)

They went to action. Speedy flung an arrow towards Robin. He dodged it.

Robin took out the Bo stick (Is that what you call it? I think I've heard someone call it that before.) And charged towards Speedy, thrusting it towards him. Speedy blocked each thrust with an arrow. Robin gave up with the pole and punched him. Speedy punched him back. A punch for a punch, a kick for a kick.

Meanwhile, the other titans had freed Starfire.

Suddenly a glass bottle fell out of Speedy's suit. Robin picked up the bottle and flipped backwards. He threw the bottle at Speedy hoping that the glass would injure him. The bottle broke and the liquid spilled on the sand. Speedy tried not to breath it in but he wasn't quick enough. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

" What the far out?!" said Robin. He was about to smell the liquid when he heard Starfire.

" No! Do not smell that! It will make you unconscious for a long time! He had gicen it to me, to trick me into thinking that it was a perfume present. I smelled it and it put me to sleep. I do not know how long I slept for but when I woke up I found myself tied to a rock. I am sorry for causing all this trouble," said Starfire.

Robin ran up to Starfire and hugged her.

" I'm just glad you're ok now, it wasn't your fault Star, it was mine," said Robin.

" No it was mine,"

"Mine,"

"Mine,"

"Min…"

" Oh just shut up! This is getting really irritating! It wasn't any of you guys' faults! It was all Speedy's! Now let's go home," said Raven.

" That's the best thing I've heard all day," said Robin and they all walked home with Robin and Starfire hand in hand.

Ummm…okay…that must've been my worst! Review please! Please don't flame, oh and it's not finished yet, I think I'll put about one more chap in and then it's finished. After I've finished this fanfic I'll make another one, probably called ' This is a story of a girl'. I'll tell you about it in the next chap. And after that I'll make a sequel to 'She loves me for me'. I'll probably call it 'I love her for her'. So please review!

Bibi cherrisoda

Xoxo

Happy New Year!


	13. Epilogue

Ok…I'm really sad for this to end as well! This is my most successful fanfic ever! And I owe it all to all you people who reviewed! Soooooo nice, well one reviewer said I hate you, well please lil star fan, enlighten me on why. Oh yes, and sorry lil star fan about not telling you how to make your fanfics, so I'll tell you now. Go to document manager when you log in. When you go to doc manager then label your fanfic eg. Chapter 1. Then put a format on it. If your fanfic is a poem I suggest you to put a poem format on. Then choose the file that chap/story is in. You have to click browse, which is next to upload document. When you find the document then click upload.

The go to create story, select main category eg. Cartoons, then select sub category eg. Teen Titans. Select the genre eg. romance. Put in a second genre if you want one. Put in title of your fanfic, then the rating, put in the summary of our fanfic eg. this story if Robbstar and very mushy. Then click on the arrow next to the box that says 'select a document you have uploaded previously'. I know this is very brief, but if you can't understand then sorry. Ummm…I will chat more at the end of the chapter, this will be very short since it is just an epilogue.

Epilogue

It is 2 years into the future. The titans are 18 now.

Raven and Beast Boy are dating. It turns out that they liked each other. Raven is trying not to get her emotions out of control every time she goes out on a date and things like that. They are both really happy together and hope that their relationship will be as everlasting as Robin and Starfire's.

Cyborg, is getting stronger everyday and even though he does not have a girlfriend he believes that the time will come.

Robin and Starfire have still been together ever since the whole Speedy thing. Their relationship is as strong as ever and they can overcome any obstacles and still prove that if you truly love someone then don't give up on them, there will still be hope.

Speedy now goes to therapy. He will have to go to therapy for who knows how long. He is heard mumbling little nothings under his breath, most of the time. People are thinking about putting him into an asylum. He hopes to get Starfire back.

The titans are the best of friends. Sometimes they look back and laugh at what has happened and what they've been through. They are pretty much the same but there will be a change.

Robin and Starfire love each other and they want to be together for real. Robin has an engagement ring in his pocket. He will propose to her, just as it is the New Year, which is exactly at the end of the countdown. Just as the clock strikes midnight.

Everything happens for a meaning even if you think it is just a coincidence. The time has come for me to end this and only time will tell us what will happen in the future.

Waaaaaaaaaah! I ended the fanfic. I'm so sad to end it! Just so you know, I got the quote 'The world is quiet here' from 'The Series of Unfortunate Events'. One of my reviewers pointed that out! Ok, I dunno if I'll make a sequel, but I probably will. Ok…I suppose I'll be making a new fanfic, which will probably be called 'This it the story of a girl'. It will probably be humor and romance, but I shall warn you. It will be full of lame jokes that no one will laugh at, and the only thing they will laugh at is the lameness of the jokes. It is about the titans going to school. They have to make-up a play and it has to include the characters, Romeo and Juliet. No one has read the play (and neither have I) so they have to make-up the play. Singing, break-dancing, bothering and magic will be involved in it, but do not get your hopes up and say "Wow! A funny fanfic!" or something like that because the jokes probably be lame because it is my first time ever making a humor fanfic. But please give it a chance because I will be hoping that you will be reviewing.

The sequel will be of the future and I will not tell you anything of it in case I get your hopes high. The title shall probably be 'I Love Her for Her'.

**Don't forget to review and tell me you thoughts on all these things I am planning to do. **Btw, I will be going on this holiday thingy and I'll be away from 4 –8 of January. SO that will be my explanation of why I shall not update for a while if I do have a fanfic.

Before I end this I would like to thank my loyal reviewers (those who have reviewed lots of times) and my fans (if I have any, but if you are one please let me know! It will make me happy to know that someone likes the things I write.)

Bibi cherrisoda xoxoxoxoxo

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
